paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel (Dej)
Daniel (or Dej) is Danieltheminer7's fursona with my real name. It is a common name and a lot of people have it, so please do not think I am copying anyone intentionally. Daniel is light tan and grey stabyhoun with black ears that are usually perked a little higher than others of his breed. He has greenish blueish eyes and an orange and black striped collar. He sometimes looks like he has black fur because of all of the coal dust on him after working. He has shorter fur than others of his breed, but doesn't mind because the coal dust is easier to clean off of short fur than longer fur. He wears black glasses that are square shaped and have thick rims. He can see and read just fine without them, but sometimes they help when he needs to see further. He has a pair of lenses that he can attach to his gas mask when he is using it. He is a introvert at heart, but doesn't mind socializing with friends. As long as he knows them. He can make friends with most people, it just takes some time to get used to them sometimes. He is usually the oddball of most groups and gatherings. He usually doesn't let this get to him at all, but does have times where it can wear on him. He is a nerd and takes pride in it, but you can't tell by just his appearance. Despite how nerds are usually though of in terms of lacking social skills, he has shown himself to be fully capable of it. He even has a slight more wild side that he rarely ever shows. He is usually a really reserved, but never lets his sense of humor falter. He can be known to have a bad temper if pushed far enough beyond his limits. He has a very quick wit which he likes to use to his advantage when he can. Although it can sometimes work against him if he says or does something without thinking about it first. He is known a being sarcastic, ambitious, adventurous, compassionate, resourceful, intuitive, diligent, bold (at least when working or exploring), intelligent, mischievous, good hearted, and occasionally unpredictable. Because of his wit, he can have a smart mouth which can easily put others down when they insult him or others whom he cares about. Daniel is the miner pup of the group. He lives under the yard in a basement part of his place. He has gotten so used to the dark by mining,that his eyesight has improved at seeing in the dark. He has traveled through all of the known caves and mine shafts (abandoned and currently active) in the valley, including some that only he knows about. He does some of the most dangerous work of all his friends. Pup pack: * Pickax * Shovel * Drill * Sledge hammer * Jack hammer * Lantern * Flashlight * Grappling hook * Gas mask (for when mining coal so he does not breath in coal dust) * Grabber * Crane * Strong lasers * Blasting equipment Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fursona Category:Fanon Category:Fursonas Category:Fursona Pups Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Boy Category:Boys Category:Boy Pup Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Characters Category:Fanon Pages